More Than Memories
by MusicLover500
Summary: [Sequel to Doyle/Elena oneshot 'Memories'] Elena deals with the knowledge she is indeed pregnant with Doyle's child and everyone's reactions- especially Jeremy, Alaric, Angel, and Cordelia's. Meanwhile, dark forces keep trying to prevent the baby from being born and it seems Doyle isn't as gone as everyone believes.


[More Than Memories]: Angel/Vampire Diaries (Doyle/Elena)

Summary: [Sequel to Doyle/Elena oneshot 'Memories'] Elena deals with the knowledge she is indeed pregnant with Doyle's child and everyone's reactions- especially Jeremy, Alaric, Angel, and Cordelia's. Meanwhile, dark forces keep trying to prevent the baby from being born and it seems Doyle isn't as gone as everyone believes.

_This is a sequel to a oneshot I posted in my 'Great Wonders of the Multiverse' story- it's called 'Memories'. I highly advise you read that first, but I do plan on including some flashbacks throughout the story. This takes place during season 3 of Vampire Diaries and of course after 'Hero' in Angel._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing._

Chapter 1:

Elena lingered nervously outside the living room where Alaric and Jeremy were sitting, her hands rubbing her stomach to calm her down. She couldn't put off telling them any longer- the morning sickness was becoming more frequent and her stomach had grown slightly in the weeks since she'd become suspicious. A pregnancy test earlier this morning had finally confirmed her suspicions that she was indeed pregnant… with Doyle's baby.

Her chest constricted as she thought about him; it still hurt to think or mention the Irishman even weeks after hearing about his death, but she could do it without bursting into tears. Something she was grateful for since she was going to tell her brother and their guardian the whole truth about Doyle- who he was, what he truly meant to her.

"Elena?" Jeremy asked, breaking her out of her thoughts, finally spotting her. She took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

"How are you?" Alaric asked as she sat down on the couch next to him, his face full of sympathy. The two of them had come home to find her leaning against one of the bathroom walls after she'd suspected she was pregnant, crying over everything that could have been and never would be. All she'd managed to tell them was a friend of hers from the time she was in L.A. had died- anything else would have been too painful.

"I'm better." She replied. _Not really._ But she wasn't about to disclose that. "There's something I need to tell you guys. Quite a few things, actually."

They both looked at her with confusion. "What?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out, forgoing beating around the bush.

Two pairs of eyes widened in shock so much she was afraid they were going to fall out.

"How… what… when?!" Jeremy spluttered, being the first to recover.

"It's a long story. Do you remember the friend from L.A. I mentioned?" She began.

"The one who died? Yeah. But was does he-" Her brother trailed off, his eyes widening again. "Are you saying this friend who died is the father?" He asked, pieces clicking together.

Elena nodded. "Yeah. His name is- was- Doyle." She replied, before launching into an explanation about her time in L.A.. Starting with Angel saving her up to the long goodbye her and Doyle had had on her last night there that led to her pregnancy- holding nothing back, including the fact Doyle was half-demon and received visions from some higher beings call The Powers That Be, and Angel a different kind of vampire than Damon or Caroline.

-AtS/VD-

"I can't believe your pregnant- let alone by someone who happens to half demon." Jeremy told her when she finished recounting the events.

"I was surprised to learn that about him honestly, but I didn't care- he could've been a demon in a human disguise and I wouldn't have cared." Elena admitted. "It was who he was that made me love him." Her hand began rubbing her stomach- a habit she'd developed, just to make sure everything was real.

"What I'm surprised about is all of the supernatural things you learned while in L.A.- I never suspected demons or a different kind of vampire existed, let alone people actually being able to see the future." Alaric said, having finally recovered from the shock of hearing Elena- who he considered his own daughter- being pregnant. He wanted to try and steer the conversation away from Doyle, learning through Elena's story that she truly loved him and that explaining all this couldn't be easy for her.

"I guess you could say Doyle did that- though he had no control over when or where the visions happened." She said. "I was surprised to learn Angel was different even among those like him- souls are apparently a big deal with them. Depending upon your view, it's either a good thing or a bad thing."

"Have you told them?" Alaric asked.

The brunette shook her head. "Not yet. I will- I just need a few days to figure out exactly what to tell them." Truth be told, she really didn't want to mention Doyle again today- and bringing this up to Angel and Cordelia who had been close to him was not going to be an easy thing to do.

"Is there anything you need right now? You know, pregnancy wise?" Jeremy asked. He may not be exactly glad that the father of his future niece or nephew was half-demon, but from the way Elena talked about him he knew they two truly loved each other and that this Doyle person couldn't have been that bad. He was just grateful it wasn't somehow Klaus.

She shook her head. "No, but thanks." She replied smiling at her brother, glad he didn't seem to have any immediate pressing issues with the fact the child she was carrying was part demon. "I'm going to, uh, head upstairs for a bit. Let me know if you need anything." Elena continued, before getting up and heading for the stairs but Alaric's voice stopped her.

"I hate to ask, but are you doing to let the others know about this?" She knew he meant Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Damon and the rest. She hesitated- she'd really only planned on Alaric and Jeremy and of course Angel and Cordelia- but figured they deserved to know.

"Yes- after I tell Angel and Cordelia though." Alaric nodded and she finished making her way up to her bedroom where she pulled her diary out and began writing in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's official- I'm carrying Doyle's child. I told Alaric and Jeremy like I said I would, and once they got over their shock they seemed okay with it. Now all that's left is telling Angel and Cordelia and the rest here in Mystic Falls. It'll be hard to; I barely managed to keep it together when I told Jeremy and Alaric- thankfully they either didn't comment or didn't notice._

_I miss him so much! This won't be the last time I say this, but I wish he was still here or could come back somehow- and not just because it would so much easier revealing I'm pregnant if he was here. I love him, I always will. God, I wish I had told him that more! I wish… I can't write anymore; if I do I'll take twenty steps back to where I was when I first found out about his death. I just have one last thing to write… why does every chance at happiness get stolen from me?_

_-Elena_

She brushed a few stray tears she found had slipped down her cheeks as she wrote the last part of her entry. It seemed she still wasn't quite as able to mention him without crying like she'd thought. The memories of them began resurfacing, and she hastily shut her diary, changed, and climbed into her bed. She had to repress the memories right now- otherwise she'd start crying all over again, something she still did, though nothing like the first few days.

As sleep finally overtook her and a single tear slid down after the first memory hit, she failed to notice the ghostly figure standing in her doorway, watching over her like her own guardian angel.

-AtS/VD-

_There will be flashbacks for those of you who didn't read the oneshot, but they won't be for a few chapters yet. PM me or leave a review if you have any questions you want me to answer. So what did you think about it? It's my first attempt at a full-length Doyle/Elena story. Who do you think was watching over Elena? How do you think those at Angel Investigations and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang react?_

_I am still working on my other stories, but I have a couple of ideas I'm wondering about._

_One is another Doyle/Elena story (where Alaric takes Elena to ask Angel Investigations for help dealing with Klaus) and another is either an Oz/Elena story or a series of Oz/Elena drabbles/oneshots. I also have an Elena/Angel(us) idea where Elena and Jeremy move in with their aunt Joyce and cousin Buffy after their parents die and Angel falls for Elena instead of Buffy._

_I'm also curious on which of the following pairings you'd rather see: Thor/Buffy, Thor/Elena, Loki/Buffy, or Loki/Elena._

_Sorry. I really like all these ideas- I love hearing other people's opinions on them. Feel free to not say anything about them in your review._


End file.
